beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Yorke
Henry Yorke is an English vampire who first appears in Series 4. He is better known by the shortened version of his name "Hal". Biography Early Life He is over 500 years old and used to be an Old One. Many other vampires - including some of the Old Ones - used to be very scared of him. However, in 1955 he met a werewolf called Leo and a ghost called Pearl who helped him to renounce blood. This caused him to be dismissed by the older vampires and forgotten by the younger ones, as it was his carnal bloodlust that seemed to be the reason he rose so high in the vampire ranks and was feared so much in the first place. 'Series 4' He lived with Leo and Pearl for over 55 years, until Leo's eventual death from old age and the strain of so many transformations. Pearl's 'unfinished business' was to tell Leo she loved him, which she did just before his death. This enabled them to go through their doors together, leaving Hal with Annie, Tom and baby Eve. So, he decides to take residence at Honolulu Heights. (Being Human 1955) Later on, Annie struggles with money because Tom is not earning enough money at his job at the cafe. So, Hal is asked to work there with Tom and he accepts, but at first, does not enjoy it. When Hal watches Regus and a newly recruited Michaela walking away, he makes a reference to Ivan and Daisy which implies he knew them. (The Graveyard Shift) He showed his much darker side once again as he threatened the coroner who was covering up the Box Tunnel 20. Due to Kirby stirring up the relations between the friends, Tom attacked Hal and, after splitting Tom's lip, some of his werewolf blood came in contact with Hal's arm. Later on in the episode, when Kirby went on a rampage through Hal's room, tearing through his belongings, the ghost broke Hal's picture of Leo. He then, in a burst of anger, ran to the room upstairs where Kirby was hiding with baby Eve. He bared his fangs in anger at Kirby, but turned to find Annie had witnessed this, misintepreted the situation due to Kirby's lies and she demanded that he to leave. Hal appears to drive away, but it is later revealed that he never left the end of the street. Tom later met up with him - both of them realising that it was Kirby who caused the friction between them - and the two then marched back and confronted Kirby as he was about to kill baby Eve. However, Annie came back from the dead and destroyed Kirby. Hal later discovered his arm was burnt by Tom's blood from their earlier fight and fears that he is the one the prophecy states is destined be Eve's arch enemy. (A Spectre Calls) Later on, Hal meets a girl called Alex while he was cleaning in the cafe and she tries to "chat him" up, but Hal resists having anymore contact with her because he is afraid that he may lose control of himself and drink her blood. (Puppy Love) Seeing as almost all of The Old Ones were killed by Annie (though Hettie appeared to escape) it is possible that Hal is the oldest known vampire in the world. Series 5 TBA History Hal was born sometime in the late 15th century to a prostitute in a brothel. He did not know which one of them was his mother but he loved them all nonetheless. When he became an adult he moved to Gdansk. He fought in the Battle of Orsha where he was injured by a Muscovite soldier wielding a lance. When lying in a hospital bed, presumably dying he willingly accepted the chance to be turned into a vampire by a surgeon. At some point in his past he went on a bloody rampage across Europe with Fergus(who he had 'blooded'), which lasted at least until 1855. By this point he had gained a reputation and most other vampires were afraid of him - including many Old Ones. At some point in his life he gained the name 'Lord Harry', though it is unclear if this is an actual title or just a nick-name. In episode 5 of series 4, we are shown that Hal is unaffected by a cross. He then tells a story of how 300 years previously he was trapped in a monastry by a group of monks. After 9 months a monk came and asked him whether he would repent all his sins. Hal killed the monk and used his dead body as a human shield against the ill effects of the cross. In the 1950s he lived in England with his new recruit, Cutler - spending much of this time trying to get rid of the younger man's humanity by encouraging him to kill. He also had some contact with Fergus during this time. However, he stopped all contect with them when he met Leo in 1955. Personality He is portrayed as being very OCD, having many rituals and "routines" in his daily life. For example, Leo gave him a set of dominoes, which he set up in a spiral every day but never knocked down. This was to teach him to resist small urges, making the bigger temptation - blood - easier to manage. When Leo died, Hal chose to knock over the dominoes for the first time, showing he had lost control. However, it is unclear if Hal has always had this OCD-type personality, or if it has manifested mainly due to Leo's influence. He also values 'central heating, carpets and Radio 4' as essential. We also discover that Hal does embroidery, origami and can also play the lute (which he considers to be "the coolest of all Medieval stringed instruments") and the piano (Annie schedules a piano lesson for Eve with Hal in the "Hal & Annie" clip). In addition, he appears to enjoy poetry. When working at the cafe with Tom, he shows more examples of how sticking to a routine can help him surpress the urge to drink blood; "Keep busy, keep sane" ''he says. He also orders the eggs in the cafe in order of size, a example of how he must like to organise things. Another example would be that when he was nervous about going on a date with Alex, Tom gave him a box matches and some of the matches inside were the wrong way round. Hal quickly snatches the match box, saying gleefully, ''"We'll see about that!" and putting the matches back into the box properly. As a person too, Hal is also extremely organised. He plans out what activities and house work he will do every day and even sets times for them. Some of these activites include press ups, writing, cleaning and listening to Radio 4. Hal has told Annie and Tom that he doesn't sing, but on two occasions, Hal is seen singing while cleaning. The first time, he was washing the dishes and singing "Reach Out I'll Be There" by the Four Tops [1]. However, he is interrupted by Annie and goes silent from embarrassment. The second time, he was mopping the floors in the cafe and singing'' "Work To Do" by the Isley Brothers. This must indicate that Hal does indeed, sing, but seems embarassed to admit and sing in front of others. When it comes to social interaction with humans, Hal seems to struggle because when doing so, he constantly battling against his urge to drink blood. Relationships Thomas McNair Hal took residence at Honolulu Heights with Annie and Tom after Leo and Pearl crossed over. At first, Hal and Tom had complications. Due to their second natures and personalities, they clashed quite often. Hal would often comment of Tom's "chavvy" accent, and insulted his werewolf nature. They were also quite close to killing each other, but set their differences aside to help Annie protect Eve. Working at the cafe together, Hal and Tom gained a mutual fondness for each other which kindled into a friendship. After Annie's crossing over, Tom and Alex agreed to help Hal manage his condition, and eventually Tom regards Hal as his "best mate." Alex Mayhew While working in the cafe, Hal met Alex, who showed an interest in him. Although he tried to make her uninterested and to leave the cafe due to his vampiric nature, a date was arranged. On the date at a museum, Hal resisted the temptation to bite her. Later on, in a bar, Hal met with Alex and the two argued. Hal had been fuelled on a feeding, and was out of character. Later, when Cutler gave Hal blood, he showed her Alex's dead body, drained of blood. She returned as a ghost, warning Hal about Cutler's plan to expose werewolves. In return, he promised her revenge. At the end of the 4th season, after Annie left, Alex became part of the group. The two gained a strange and complicated relationship together. Annie Sawyer Hal took residence at Honolulu Heights with Annie and Tom after Leo and Pearl passed over. At first, Hal and Annie don't seem to be the best of friends. Their personalities are extremely different, however they later become friends even though their natures are nothing alike. Leo Hal first met Leo around the 1950's where he was a "ruthless killer." Initially, Hal captured Leo in order to use him in dog fights – however, one day, Hal visited Leo who convinced him to set him free. Along with that, Leo arranged a house in which they lived together, and Leo helped Hal stop drinking blood. For fifty years, Hal and Leo were good and old friends. He saw Leo and Pearl as the people who kept him safe from drinking blood. When his two best friends crossed over, Hal was devastated, and almost relapsed into drinking blood again. He even mentions in ''Puppy Love ''that he would like Tom to "perform a similar role as Leo did". Pearl TBA Trivia *Hal has been compared to other vampire Mitchell by the fans of the tv series, due to him replacing Mitchell as a main cast member. However, in a lot of ways, Hal and Mitchell's personalities can be seen as polar opposites. For example, Mitchell has great social skills, even with humans, but Hal seems to be socially awkward at times, epsecially with humans. Appearances Hal has appeared in 8 episodes in total. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:BBC Characters Category:Males Category:Old One Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Being Human BBC